Forbidden Love
by Slashluv22
Summary: When the Shinra Corp finds out Cloud is really a woman, Cloud is put under surveillance and Zack to watch him as his duty. Now Zack finds himself falling for her, even though he needs to focus on the mission. And Rufus won't except it. Is it forbidden love?
1. Found Out

**Yes, yes, I know. "Slash you are such a procrastinator I may have to slap you!" Even my college professor says it. Right in the middle of two stories, I had an idea, AND I JUST HAD TO WRITE IT. I have my urges. Please don't hurt me. I'll give you cash if I need to! **

**Anyway, this story has a little action in it, but basically only some parts, not enough to change the genre to Action/Adventure. But I just finished the Crisis Core game and it ROCKS! I strongly recommend it for all FF7 geeks, or even just Cloud and Zack geeks. I know I am. **

**Rating: R for nudity, sexual themes, language, drinking, and a section of intense action. Plus, there's Zack in it. Do I need any more reason? **

**Disclaimer: Plase. Don't make me go through the pain that I don't own SquareSoft-I mean, *cough* Square Enix. :3**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Cloud lifted his head just above the rock. "Okay, target sighted. We're heading in, copy?" Cloud asked. All soldiers nodded once, and they all quietly walked toward the target's house. Apparently a member of AVALANCHE lived here and Shinra wanted him killed ASAP.

Cloud busted the door open and turned on his night vision, pointing the gun in front of him for protection. "We know your in here! If you refuse, I'll be forced to shoot." Cloud looked around. He turned to his troop. "Search the area." They all nodded and hustled around.

Cloud sighed and walked outside, taking off his helmet/goggles and sitting on the ground. His job was rough, but he needed to do it to protect his family, right? Cloud was the best of the best, top SOLDIER, in fact. Which made a bunch of people have a bone to pick with him.

A SOLDIER stepped out and pointed his weapon at Cloud. "Aren't you supposed to be working?"

"Aren't you supposed to be searching the place?" Cloud asked, slowly standing up.

"Don't you move! I'm taking you down, once and for all."

"Because..." Cloud asked, slowly reaching behind his back.

"I'm tired of you getting the attention, when you make us do your missions for you! It's...it's not right." The SOLDIER was shaking. Even though he wanted to kill Cloud, he was still Cloud, who was incredibly strong. Cloud whipped out his Fenrir in a matter of seconds and had it pointed to the man.

"You feel like playing? Then let's play."

The man dropped his gun and held his arms out. "Truce?"

Cloud sighed and reached for it. The man grabbed him and attempted to flip him over, but Cloud had grabbed him in a hemlock, pulling his arm down to the point where the man started crying. "Okay, you win! Just please don't break my arm off!" the man cried.

Cloud let go and started to walk away, but didn't realize the man punch him in the back of his head, knocking him out. Cloud fell to the floor, and the world slowly turned black.

* * *

"No way, you knocked out Cloud? How'd ya do it?" a SOLDIER asked.

"I had him begging for mercy, but I just gave him one in the face," the SOLDIER lied, mocking a punch in the air. Everyone gazed in awe. They examined Cloud. "His face still looks perfect, though," a SOLDIER noticed. They all looked at unconscious Cloud, propped up in a seat. Someone had bothered to carry him on the train back.

"You think the general will get mad we hurt his star?"

"Damn right. Hey, let's check his pockets."

"For what?"

"He might be hiding some drugs or something. How do you think he's so strong?"

"Strip him down!" someone agreed.

They pulled Cloud to the ground and checked his pockets first. Nothing in them. They put him down, shoes, to finally they reach the shirt. "Maybe he has a tattoo of some sort. No tattoos allowed in SOLDIER. Hopefully he has one so we can bust him."

The removed his shirt. They found a chest pad under it. "Look at this! He probably has no abs and he's so ashamed he put on a muscle pad!" They all laughed. He removed the pad and they all grew silent at what they saw. "He...wears a bra?" The SOLDIER checked under it.

"No. He needs a bra. This guy has boobage!"

"Holy shit. It's a..."

"Get the general."

* * *

"I'm tired of these stupid ass reports ruining my business progress! What's a girl doing in my SOLDIER, eh? Tell me how she got in there?" Shinra shouted, getting close to the general's face. Do to such a hard hit, Cloud was still unconscious, but buckled down to a chair just in case he woke up. He also had some pants on and a jacket, unbuttoned showing her B38 boobs as proof.

"I don't know, how, Mr. Shinra, sir. When he applied, maybe they forgot to-"

"I DON'T WANT MAYBES! THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU GIVE ME A MAYBE!" Shinra screamed, his face turned red. The general sighed and looked down.

"Kill her," Shinra muttered, sitting down and holding his forehead.

The general looked up with widened eyes of fear. "Kill her? But-"

"I don't like discussing my decisions!"

"But after all she went through to help your company grow...you just decide your going to kill her off without any thought?" the general asked, narrowing his eyes.

"How about you come up with something! She obviously can't go back home punishment-free."

The general thought about it. "Put her in surveillance."

"Surveillance?" Shinra spat.

"Yeah. She can't go home...but she'll be under our eyes for a long time. It's like prison...but you have more freedom. Whenever we feel someone is either being threatened to death or needs hiding, or is hiding something from us, we usually send them directly to surveillance. This, of course, can be one of the circumstances."

Shinra looked over at Cloud, who still seemed dead.

"Sounds good enough to me. Get the Turks. Have them take out anybody who's in surveillance right now. I don't want her talking to other people, or even interacting with them. She's violent...at times." The general smiled, cleared his throat, and saluted Shinra.

"And...can somebody close up her jacket? It's not necessarily good for a man to stare at..."

"On it, boss." And they picked up Cloud over their shoulder and left the room.

* * *

"Congratulations, Zack. You're now a 1st class SOLDIER."

"No way!" Zack exclaimed, grinning. He stopped. "Wait, what's the catch?"

"Catch?"

"You want me to do something, don't you."

The accountant sighed. "There's a girl who somehow made it to SOLDIER. No woman allowed in SOLDIER, so we put her under surveillance, and she needs someone to watch her so she doesn't try anything stupid, like trying to escape or something."

Zack sighed. "So now I'm a bodyguard to a person I don't even know?"

"It's Cloud Strife."

"I heard of him...but I don't know him, really."

"Her."

"Her?"

"Zack!"

"Sorry."

"As a 1st class, you have to learn how to handle any mission under any circumstances. This one is one of those missions. Handle it, with your life. You copy?"

"I copy."

"LET ME GO!" Cloud shouted, squirming in her seat at the back of the helicopter. She didn't even bother to make a man voice now that she was found out, and they made her take a bath, which made her gel come out, leaving her long blond hair flowing a little past her shoulders. That didn't mean she wasn't strong though.

"Sorry. Orders from the boss, sweet thang," said a redhead with a headset on his head. He smirked and turned the helicopter.

"I'm guessing they want me alive before I get back. I will jump out of this thing!"

"They were going to kill you. You think they would care if you die now?"

Cloud groaned and pouted, looking out the window, not even fighting her handcuffs on her feet and arms. "I hope all of you bitches try to fuck with me one more time..."

"If I have to, I will put tape over your mouth, Sassy."

Cloud rolled her eyes.

When Reno had safely pulled the helicopter down the to surveillance grounds, Cloud started to squirm again. "I DON'T BELONG HERE! THIS IS FOR CRIMINALS!"

"You are a criminal." A man with a tiny brown dot on his forehead walked up to Cloud, who was being held by two SOLDIER. "I am Tseng, and I want you to meet my fellow Turks, who will be watching you for a long time." Tseng turned around and a bunch of people in black suits walked up, including Reno.

"This is Cissnei, Rude, Reno, Elena..." he droned.

_Like I'm going to listen_, Cloud thought. She looked around, wondering how she can get out of here.

"Bring her in," Tseng ordered. The SOLDIER jerked Cloud forward, making Cloud grimace at them. They pushed her into large grounds, with a building that was a bathroom, a building for sleeping, a building to think, a building for visitors, a beach, and just a couple more buildings.

Cloud groaned. "So help me, if you don't take these things off me..."

"Relax your temper. The longer you fight, the longer your confinement." The SOLDIER took off her handcuffs but quickly grabbed her hands so she wouldn't try anything slick. "You'll find it lonely sometimes. Maybe you can try talking to your guard," Tseng teased, and walked away. Cloud ran after them, but a gate closed in her face. A long gate, that wasn't climbable. With barbed wire that was turned on.

Cloud screamed and went to her knees. "I don't belong here..." she whispered.

"Uh, you okay?" a man asked.

Cloud glanced to the side and saw a guy in SOLDIER uniform. "If you're my guardian or whatever, you can leave now. You have the day off." The man laughed.

"You seemed pissed. It's probably hard being separated from the world. I don't wanna be here as much as you do." The man put his hands behind his head. "When you fall asleep, I'm outta here." Cloud stood up, still having he back toward the man. She knew there were cameras around, but she would have to do her best.

Cloud slowly turned to the man. "Cloud."

Zack widened his eyes at the sight of the girl, and then cleared his throat. "Uh, Zack."

Cloud had a sudden feeling of relief that her guard wasn't one of those bossy old men, who were perverts, and tried to fuck you while you sleep. She walked toward Zack, standing close to him for seconds, close enough to kiss him. Zack stared as she ran her hand down his chest, keeping eye contact with him.

She held up a microphone. "How stupid do they think I am?" She laughed in an evil way and crushed the microphone, walking away. Zack cleared his throat.

"Right. The microphone."

"You didn't bother stopping me. What did you think I was doing?" Cloud laughed, this time more in a happy way, smirking at Zack. Zack's ears went pink. He scratched his head.

"Uh..."

Cloud smiled. "I'm just kidding." She started to walk to her bedroom. Zack's eyes slowly trailed down her body. _She's..._

"Don't get me wrong, I know you have a camera in your right ear too. I'm just gonna give the Turks a break and won't break that too."

"How do you..."

"I was SOLDIER, you know. They keep forgetting that." She started to remove her shirt.

"What what...what are you doing?" Zack panicked, turning away.

"Can't a girl change?" Cloud tossed the clothes the Turks had supplied her, and searched through her suitcase for decent ones, not caring that she had no bra on in front of a guy. She wasn't the type of girl to really worry about those kind of things. Right now, what she needed to worry about was her escape.

"Don't you..shouldn't you well...change where I'm not?" Zack curiously, turning away from Cloud.

"You wanna look, be my guest," Cloud sighed, slipping on a bra, and a t shirt. "I won't look at you differently for having human male curiosities." _She's..._Zack thought. Cloud turned to Zack, and turned her head sideways, looking at him closely.

"I guarantee, I have no more cameras." Zack held his hands up.

"No, it's just...I thought my eyes were bright from the mako. But...yours...is such a beautiful shade..." Cloud mumbled, not realizing what she was saying.

"Why thank you. It's the beauty of mako. Want a closer look?" Zack asked, putting his face closer towards Cloud. They both stared at each other for a while, but then Cloud realized she was technically flirting. She shook her head and turned around, walking away.

"Forget I just said that."

"Okay..." Zack mumbled, scratching his head. Cloud walked around the surveillance grounds, crushing cameras and mics one by one. "They must really think I'm stupid, those dumb fucks..." Cloud groaned, stepping on another camera. _Her observant skills are basically beyond ordinary. No wonder they say she's a legend. But not only that. She's...what's the word for it? _

Cloud stood up and wiped her forehead. She climbed up onto a roof, a pulled out a long cable and ripped it open, exposing colorful wires.

Zack gazed at her. _Beautiful. _

"Zack, can you read me? Zack?" someone asked on his camera/mic in his ear. Zack flinched at the sudden noise and sighed.

"Yeah I hear."

"Why are we suddenly losing signal to the surveillance cams? All we have access to is the one in your ear," Tseng noticed, looking at the camera screen and all of the TVs making a fuzzy grey screen.

"Oh, she's destroying them," Zack said bluntly, staring at Cloud who flipped off the roof.

"ZACK!"

"What?" Zack asked, clutching his ear.

"You can't just stand there and let her rip apart our only way of eyes! This is not what SOLDIER is about."

"She doesn't mean any harm-"

"Open your eyes. This is a mission, not a date. Quit flirting and stop her from destroying those cameras." And Tseng hang up. Zack's face grew red, mortified at what he said. So it was obvious he liked Cloud. What if Cloud noticed it? Zack's ace grew its regular color, but he sighed in disappointment.

Cloud smirked and brushed her clothes off. "Let's see if you have any way of spying on me now, Shinra." She looked at Zack. "You are the best guard a girl could hope for." She walked towards him and gave hi ma kiss on the cheek, walking off to her room and closing the door.

Zack stood there and touched his cheek. It felt warm and tingly. He goofily but lightly smiled.

"Zack..." Tseng tried to get Zack's attention, but Zack wasn't aware he was on the line again. He just stood there with that goofy smile. "Zack! Focus! Zack, listen to me! ZACK!"

He sighed happily and crushed the camera in his ear.

* * *

Rufus laughed to himself as he watched Cloud unpack her stuff. Shinra paced the room, still pondering how a woman managed to get in to SOLDIER without anybody knowing for so long. And yet in only took a punch in the head to find out, even when all those cameras...

"She's beautiful. I already like her, dad," Rufus noticed, continuing to watch Cloud like a pervert. "If only I was in Zack's place I would do so much more..."

"Rufus, she's a criminal," Shinra reminded, lighting a cigar while pacing the room.

"That doesn't change her beauty," Rufus sighed, silently hoping Cloud would never find the hidden camera in her room.

"Yes, that's true, but, to fall in love with a criminal...who ruined your father's business?" Shinra reminded.

"Who cares. She's lovely, she stands with pride, she walks with grace..."

Shinra suddenly stopped and smirked. "You like this girl?"

"Love at first sight."

Shinra laughed. "I'm gonna take that to heart." He turned toward the door but stopped. "And...get the Turks. I need to have a...special meeting with them."


	2. A Date

**Time for Q and A! **

_**I think you got the wrong document. **_

_**-all reviewers and PMs**_

**A: I know. My bad. I clicked it too fast and I didn't realize I clicked something else. But it's fixed now. So enjoy. :3**

* * *

"Please don't touch me!" Cloud shouted, getting escorted to the visitor's room. They had her put on a kimono and her hair up in a bun for some reason, she didn't know. The SOLDIER stopped in front of a man with a cigar and was very plump. A man known only as Shinra.

He smiled. "Cloud, my best SOLDIER."

I narrowed his eyes. "Don't greet me with such innocence when you were trying to kill me."

Shinra groaned. "Hmmph. Then I see you want to move on to business." He gave the SOLDIER a sign that they can leave, and made me follow him in to a building with Japanese slide doors, a mat where you remove your shoes, a small table, and some fountains and bonsai plants.

Cloud, having these style things at home, took off her shoes and went to her knees to the table. Shinra, having no respect and obviously didn't care, just paced over the mat with his shoes, lighting a new cigar. "Please don't smoke that in front of me. It makes me age quicker."

Shinra rolled his eyes and butted out the cigar. "I see your well tidied up. That's the way you should've been dressing all your life instead of being in military uniform." Cloud narrowed her eyes and Shinra laughed. "The Turks told me everything that has been going on. I noticed you..._destroyed the cameras_?"

Cloud widened her eyes. She didn't know they would get Shinra involved in this. He was a merciless freak, and would do anything, to make money.

"You do realize the penalty for that?"

Cloud closed her eyes and looked down. It's not that she regretted it. She never regrets her actions, but...

Zack.

She didn't get a chance to know him yet.

"But..."

Cloud looked up.

"I won't kill you."

"Then why did you have me dress up like this?" Cloud mumbled, annoyed. Her tiny little teardrop earrings dangled from her ears. Cloud put her hands inside her arm holes.

"Because someone of many has recognized your beauty."

Cloud rolled her eyes.

"Only this person is different from the many others. This person is special, just like you," Shinra teased. "Cloud, I would like you to meet Rufus." Cloud slightly turned her head toward Shinra and noticed a younger looking man walk up next ot him. He was actually handsome, kind of, but just not Cloud's type.

Cloud took out her arms from her arm holes and pulled out a matching fan, fanning herself while looking down to the side of the floor. She knew what was coming. "Rufus is my son, and holds the future seat to taking charge of Shinra Corporations. I'll spare your life...if you go on a date with my son."

Cloud kept her arrogant look and didn't say anything. A strand from her bun slowly drifted down to her face.

Rufus smirked and walked up to Cloud, taking her hand and kissing it. "Rufus Shinra. Pleasure to meet you."

Cloud resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Cloud Strife." She closed her fan and tucked her hands in her arm hole again, looking away.

"He will be expecting you at 9:30 sharp. The Turks will escort you there to a certain restaurant."

Cloud looked up with widened eyes. They're actually taking her off surveillance grounds? This was her chance.

"No no, father. I don't want her to come because she's forced. Feel free to come at the time you feel is right." Rufus smirked even wider.

She tried not to purse her lips.

"Are you gonna stay silent the whole time? Because we all know you're not the silent type."

Cloud closed her eyes and smirked in an unnoticeable manner. "I'll be there."

* * *

"Is it too early to give her a flower? Does she even like flowers? What would she think I was trying to say if I gave her one?" Zack mumbled to himself, examining the rose he found in a Zen Garden. He sighed. Like Cloud will ever go for you anyway. Besides, she's a criminal. SOLDIER and criminal don't go together.

But...it's not like she killed a person. In fact, her crime didn't seem like a crime at all. Even a bit sexist.

"Let's take a chance."

When Zack arrived to his mission area, he noticed the place was very quiet. Usually he would find her working out or meditating or practicing her skills or just trying to wreck the place to find her way out of here. He slowly walked in, cautious that it was Cloud he was dealing with.

"Cloud?" he called, holding the rose behind his back.

"Why must you be so arrogant? All she wishes to do is to teach you manners. You don't seem to have any anyway," somebody said. There was no reply. "This is all an act. I know you don't do this for fun. What do you want? I can't give you freedom."

Zack peeked over through the garden and saw Cloud laying down elegantly on a concrete bench reading a book with a kimono on. She turned the page. A bunch of Turks were around her. Zack gazed at Cloud. _Her beauty's not even explainable in words..._

Zack cleared his throat and walked in the scene. The Turks looked over at me. "Finally. Now we can leave. Keep an eye on her, and don't let her break anything!" Tseng ordered, and walked away with his crew. Cloud glanced up at me to see who it was, and she put the book down and got up.

"You're back. Don't they assign a different person every day?" Cloud asked.

Zack gripped the rose behind his back. "Uh, no, I was...assigned this task until you leave."

Cloud looked down at her dress. "I was never the type for these anyway."

"Uh...I found this rose and I figured you would want it," Zack mumbled, handing it to her. S_he's probably gonna step on it and slap me. I won't be surprised._

Cloud raised her eyebrows and slowly took the rose, showcasing her red nails that accentuated her delicate hands that were capable of so much. She twirled it around in her hand. "You...got me a flower? For me?" Zack winced. He knew she wouldn't like it.

Cloud smiled. "That's...sweet of you to think of me."

Zack opened his eyes and blinked, surprised. "You like it?"

"People always think I don't like flowers just because of who I am. They act like I'm not actually a woman." She sighed. "I'm going on a date tonight," she said bluntly. She glanced to the side to see Zack's reaction. Sure enough, Zack widened his eyes and slouched his elbows.

"With who?" he groaned.

"Shinra's son. As if I had a choice in any of this," she mumbled. Zack straightened his back. _So she wasn't in love with someone else..._Zack thought. _Which still gives me a chance. _

"Do you...mind it?" Zack asked.

"What?" Cloud asked.

"Do you mind going on a date with Rufus," Zack explained.

Cloud smirked and turned around. "I mean, it's not that he's ugly..."

Zack looked up and made an angry face. "So you would've gone anyway?"

Cloud laughed. "Honestly, he's not my type." She raised an eyebrow. "Why are you so pissed off?" she asked, walking towards him.

Zack's face went a slight shade of red. "Uh...just...I don't like Rufus."

Cloud swayed a little. "That's it?" she mumbled.

"Yeah, pretty much."

Cloud stopped and looked down. "Okay." She turned and walked away. Zack rubbed his hand against his face. What did he just do? Did he possibly ruin any chances he had with Cloud? He left a hole through his fingers and peeked at Cloud. She had a serious face again and was staring at the beach with a longing look.

Zack sighed. _Yes you did._

* * *

"Have you seen Cloud yet?" a SOLDIER asked.

"Nah, but I wish I did. I heard she's pretty."

"Pretty? More like hot!"

"You seen her?"

"I saw a glance of her with Rufus while she was entering a restaurant. Man, I regret not being her friend when she pretended to be a man."

All the others agreed with him.

Zack sat there, waiting for the helicopter to drop him at the restaurant. He had a chance, and now Cloud thinks he doesn't like her. Cloud probably just lost all interest in him, because of his stupidness. "Dumb ass..." he muttered. All the SOLDIER looked at him.

"Seems like you got to know Cloud."

"Wanna trade missions?" someone asked.

"Like she would want to talk to you! You were the one to snitch on her!"

Zack sighed. He hoped fate gave him another chance like that again. He won't blow it next time. That is, if he gets one.

_"Why are you so pissed off?"_

_"I...just...I don't like Rufus."_

_"That's it?"_

_"Yeah, pretty much." _

_"Okay." _

Zack groaned as his stupidity.

* * *

"Hello, Mr. Shinra, and..." a waiter greeted.

"Ms. Strife," Rufus told her. The waiter nodded and motioned for them to follow her. Rufus put his arm in link with Cloud's arm. "Shall we?" Cloud let him escort her to their table. They had the whole restaurant reserved, and had it redesigned just for them.

They were taken to a private room with orange and yellow candles and red dragons and brown walls. It had one very long table with two seats each at the very other end. The table was the size of about 6 grown men. Cloud widened her eyes. Was it necessary to make it that long?

Rufus pulled a seat for Cloud to sit in, and Cloud sat in it. Rufus had on a white suit with a black tie and a fancy ring on his ring finger. Cloud had on a simple long black sleeveless dress with an opening at her right leg and some black heels. Such a simple dress went a long way for Cloud's shape.

The waiter handed them their menus. "I will be back in 10 minutes to check in with you later." And the waiter left and closed the door. Rufus looked up from the menu to glance at Cloud, who had her elbow on the table, chin in her hand, with a bored expression, looking for what sounded decent to eat. Rufus smirked and laughed under his breath.

Zack quickly arrived and tried to open the door to the room with Rufus and Cloud, but was stopped by two waiters. "You her guard?"

"Yeah," Zack said.

"N one but Rufus Shinra or Cloud Strife allowed in there until they are done and have exited the room. You can stand by the door though and wait for them to finish." Zack groaned and ran a hand through his hair. How was he going to get to watch if Rufus tried anything slick with Cloud?

Without thought he put his ear to the door, and tried to listen to the conversation.

"You look good tonight," Rufus commented as the waiters handed them their salads first. Cloud picked at it. She may be thin but she did eat real food too. "If you don't want to eat the salad then you don't have to." Cloud gladly pushed the salad aside. She gasped.

"That wasn't...lady like, was it."

Rufus tilted his head in confusion.

"My teacher...she...never mind," Cloud mumbled.

Rufus laughed. "Cute and funny." Rufus leaned in toward the table and smirked. "You know it's nice to hear your voice. I learned that you stay silent to people you're not used to. I guess that means your used to me now." Cloud opened her mouth but quickly shut it. She had to stop herself. She was about to say something smart but she kept it low.

The real food came. Cloud smiled and reached for the meat, but stopped herself from pigging out and took her fork and knife.

"All I hear is broken words..." Zack mumbled.

"So...tell me a little about yourself."

Cloud thought about what to say. "I am turning 19 soon, I was in SOLDIER, and I'm a woman," she said bluntly. "Not much about me that's worth mentioning."

"You have no clue how beautiful you are, do you?" Rufus asked. Cloud stopped and put her utensils down. "You're quite the charm. And obviously you're not afraid to break a nail. Plus it's obvious how you seem to have a bone to pick with my father."

"Oh, you, uh..." Cloud mumbled. She laughed nervously.

"Laughing. I hear laughing!" Zack panicked. "Maybe she's...enjoying it."

"Tell me, why did you join SOLDIER anyway?"

Cloud looked down. "I made a promise."

Rufus noticed how she didn't want to go farther into the subject, so he moved on. "Now, there's just one area that concerns me." Rufus made a serious face. "Zack."

Cloud gasped and looked up. When she saw Rufus's face, she cleared her throat and continued eating. "You two seem...pretty close after what I've seen in the cameras."

"I destroyed all the cameras! How do you know?" she shouted. Rufus raised an eyebrow and she closed her mouth. The waiters came wit ha bunch of desserts from ice cream to different flavors of pocky. Cloud took a pocky and held it in her mouth like a cigarette.

"In fact, you two seem way too close for a SOLDIER and a...criminal."

Cloud whipped her head up. "If I'm just a criminal to you then why did you ask me out?"

Rufus smirked. "I feel you have use."

"Use?" Cloud spat, standing up.

"Now now, no need to get hasty. Use can mean a lot of things."

"Like how all you want is sex, you dirty CUNT!" Cloud shouted. She started to leave the table, but Rufus grabbed her wrist. "Let, me GO!" Cloud ordered, squirming. But Rufus had a stronger grip than someone would think he had. Rufus smirked and narrowed his eyes.

"I don't think I want to let you go just yet." Rufus went close to her face. "At least not until you wish me good night."

"Good night," Cloud said bluntly, and jerked her hand forward, but Rufus grabbed it again.

"You're funny. You perfectly well know what I mean." Rufus smirked wider. "Keep in mind that if you don't make me leave satisfied, I can have you killed?"

"Do you actually think death scares me?" Cloud scoffed. Rufus narrowed his eyes.

"Kiss me now."

"I don't give my kisses away like that. I have better taste." Cloud stepped on his shoe with her heel. Rufus groaned and clutched his foot. With that note, Cloud walked out, opening the door and gasping when she saw someone at the door. Zack gulped. "Zack, it's you."

"What...happened in there?"

"Nothing, just...can we go?"

"Sure."


	3. The Beach

**I had the most fun today! I went to an Anime Con dressed as Sora(of course) and this other dude dressed as Roxas challenged me to a battle so we took our epic Keyblades and faked a battle. I had FUN! Then I got some pocky and stuff and took pictures of characters I recognized. **

**I got a bunch of new plushies, games, manga, anime, a new Keyblade, and a Japanese fan. If you haven't been to an Anime Con before? I strongly recommend you go to one. I feel that you aren't a true anime fan until you've been to one. This is my 9th one I think. **

**I'm such an anime geek. :3 **

**Anyway, keep in mind that when you read about Don Corneos, don't imagine him as some fat guy like in the FF7 game. Imagine him as some buff hottie, okay? And imagine Cloud with a really hot bod(like he already doesn't have one?) **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Cloud sat there on the beach, in her bikini on the sand, looking at the landscape. She breathed deeply the salty air, representing the freedom she couldn't have anymore. She heard footsteps in the sand, and she didn't need to look to see who it was. Cloud looked up at the sky.

"Zack."

Zack stopped and looked over at her. "Yeah?"

It was quiet for a while. "Am I...causing you pain of any sort?"

"No."

Cloud didn't reply, and just sat there. Zack sat next to her. Cloud sighed. "I messed up my life. I got caught. And now..." Cloud took a deep but shaky breath. She pursed her lips. Zack looked at her closely. She looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"Cloud."

Cloud took a deep breath again and looked at Zack. "Yeah?"

"There's no one here but me. If you want to cry, you can cry."

"But..."

"Being tough doesn't mean you have to bottle up your emotions." Cloud's mouth quivered, and she suddenly burst to tears, burying her face in Zack's chest. "I know how hard it must be..." Zack mumbled, patting her back as her body shook. Cloud got up from him and wiped her face.

"Okay, I need to suck it up." She wiped her face with her towel.

When she was done, she sighed. All you could hear between them was the ocean and the sound of the wind. Cloud turned to Zack. "I'm glad that my guard was you, Zack."

Zack got up and smiled. "I know. It's pretty hard not to love me." He helped Cloud up. Cloud laughed, the first time Zack saw her do that. Zack lightly smiled and gazed at her. "You should do that more often."

"Do what?" Cloud laughed.

"Laugh. You...you look happier when you do that." Her smile was so pure, like she could make murderers turn good. "It's...beautiful."

Cloud swayed a little. "That's it?"

Zack blinked. "Your smile? Yeah."

Cloud stopped and looked down. "Oh. Okay," She walked toward the edge of the ocean and went on her knees. Zack widened his eyes. "Oh wait! Damn it!" he whispered, slapping his face. "You did it again." _And to think she was close enough for a kiss. _

"Uh, Cloud. We're...best friends right?"

"Yeah." Cloud stroked the edge of the water with her hand. She didn't seem like the regular SOLDIER Cloud, the one who was always serious and had an attitude, the one who tried to look on the downside of everything, who wasn't scared of anything, who always had something ready to fire back.

She seemed...like a woman.

_"People always think that I don't like flowers. It's like they forget that I'm a woman." _

"Is that why you are who you are, Cloud? Do you have a history that's too emotional for me to understand?" Zack whispered to himself. Cloud grinned and took Zack's hand. "I wanna show you something." She dragged him to the edge of the ocean. Her hand felt warm and soft.

"Look," she mumbled, pointing to a baby dolphin who was looking straight back at them. "Isn't it cute?"

"You think that's cute?" Zack asked.

"Of course. Come pet it with me."

"Me? Oh, what if it's violent?"

"Oh please." She dragged me along deeper into the water toward the dolphin. It squealed and swam up to us. Cloud giggled and rubbed her nose against its. Zack smiled. People had no clue that Cloud can be a nice person when she wanted to. If they just gave her a chance...

"That's it mom," Cloud sighed. The baby squealed again and swam to its mother, both of them rubbing noses and then swimming away. "I wish I could be free like that." She sighed. "Now everything I do is under constant watch. I can't even take off my clothes without knowing people are watching me."

"Well, at least you have this beautiful view," Zack mumbled, looking into the turned to Zack and slowly smiled.

"It is, isn't it."

"I know. Takes your breath away."

"It does. It's a perfect view..." Cloud mumbled, gazing at Zack. Zack turned to her and realized she wasn't talking about the ocean anymore.

"Takes...your breath away..." Zack repeated, while the both of them leaned towards each other. They finally shared a kiss while the water splashed along Cloud's legs and Zack's shoes. Cloud wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Zack put his hands on her waist.

They slowly separated, realizing what they just did. They both breathed hard, staring at each other. Cloud laughed and brushed her hair behind her ear. "This is awkward." Zack nodded. They pulled away from each other. Cloud swayed a little, looking away. "Zack?"

"Hmm?"

"What's the best thing that happened to you?"

Zack smiled. "Every moment I got to share with you."

Cloud blushed, the first time a person got to witness that from her. "Wow..."

Zack sighed. "It's getting dark. I should be...heading back to the headquarters now...before anybody finds out..."

"I kissed you. I know," Cloud sighed, looking down. Zack held her chin up.

"It's not like I won't see you again tomorrow."

Cloud smiled. "Right."

Zack slowly let go of her hand and backed away. "See ya, Cloud."

"Yeah..." Cloud mumbled, waving goodbye. And Zack walked off, a big grin on his face. "I got to kiss her." He sighed happily. Cloud bit her bottom lip happily and fell back in the water.

"Little do they know, we found out," Rufus said, tapping his fingers against each other. He narrowed his eyes. "I knew they were too close for a guard and a prisoner. It seems like Cloud is having to much _fun_. SOLDIER!" Rufus shouted. A SOLDIER walked up to him.

"Get the general. Some changes have to be done. TURKS!"

Tseng walked up to him.

Rufus stroked his chin. "Limit Cloud's freedom. I want her to feel like she's actually under surveillance. Do what's required."

They both nodded and left. " Don Corneos?" Rufus asked. "I know you're listening."

Don walked up from the shadows. "I see your having difficulties with a prisoner."

"Seems like our little Cloud can't learn to keep her legs closed." Rufus took a drink of his wine. "Therefore, you need to bestow that reminder in her the hard way. Are you up for it?"

Don smirked. "Didn't have a beauty like that for a long time."

Rufus smirked. "Just a little...pay back for some big mistakes she made. Big...mistakes."


	4. Don Corneos

**Remember what I said, imagine Don as a...a hunk(better word?) **

**_Why is Rufus trying to hurt Cloud when he admitted he liked her? Creepy..._**

**_-darkfairy7_**

**A: That's the exact reaction I was hoping for. :3**

_**You should change Romance/Humor to Romance. It's really cute. **_

_**-kh fan**_

**A: I put humor? I could of sworn I put drama...**

**Anyway, I'll fix that. **

**Currently eating a fruit bowl and pocky...horrible combination...why am I telling you these things? *sigh* Must find life that I dropped on the sidewalk.**

**OW I BIT MY TONGUE! Fuck...**

**Sorry about my random babble. You probably just wanna read the story. :3**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Cloud yawned as she pulled down her bed covers. She glanced at the rose next to her bed. With him around, Zack didn't mind being surveillance for the rest of her life. She sighed happily and climbed in bed, clapping her hands and tuning the fancy lights off. Her eyes slowly drifted to a close.

"So you're the notorious Cloud. What a pleasure to meet you."

Cloud opened her eyes and sat up, looking around in the dark. "Who are you? You should get out now, before I take things up a level."

"We'll do introductions later. Right now, why don't we go ahead and explore areas we've never been?"

Cloud widened her eyes and was about to scream when a hand went over her mouth. "Nah ah ah." Cloud tried to kick him but a green spray out of nowhere appeared and filled the air. Cloud became dizzy, and soon became unconscious. Don Cornoes laughed and removed the mask on his face.

"Let's go." A SOLDIER carried her around his shoulder out of her room, and into Don's helicopter. Don called up Rufus and waited for him to pick up. AS soon as the ringing stopped, he started talking. "I did what you want. I caught her. Now what?" Don asked.

"Do what you like," Rufus said bluntly.

"And then..." Don asked, suspicious.

"I want to see if my guess is correct and certain things happen," Rufus answered. "If I'm right, then certain steps will have to be made." Even though Don couldn't see Rufus, he could already tell there was a sly smile across his face just from the tension.

Don laughed. "I'll take you up on that." And he hung up. "Cloud, looks like your my little rag doll tonight." He held up Cloud's chin, laughed, and let it go. Cloud just sat there, unconscious, having no clue what was going to happen to her body.

* * *

"You can't be serious!" Zack shouted, banging his fist on the counter. The accountant flinched.

"Look, it's not my doing. None of this is. If you wish to let out your anger, do it on Shinra's son."

"Shinra's...son?"

"Yes. His orders were to remove you from the Strife mission."

"His father didn't order this?" Zack mumbled.

"No. Shouldn't you be happy now? You didn't want this mission in the first place. Now you're being removed from it. I thought you would jump with joy." Zack opened his mouth to say something, and then kept it closed. He can get in trouble for mentioning love in a mission. In fact, Zack wasn't really worried about himself but mostly Cloud. What would she do? Will she be forced to marry Rufus or something? What if Zack can never see her again? He couldn't stand the truth so much that he felt like he was about to cry.

"Can I...have permission to enter the surveillance grounds once more?" Zack asked, carefully choosing his words.

"Why?"

"I...left a vital piece of evidence over there regarding AVALANCHE."

The accountant considered it. "You'll have to talk to Rufus." And he turned back to his computers. Zack bit his tongue. He knew for a fact that Rufus would get suspicious if he asked to go the surveillance grounds one more time, and would end up removing his from it permanently, maybe even relocate Cloud.

But...Zack just had to see her face one more time. Was it really worth the risk?

Zack sighed. "Okay." And he walked out of the building. Looks like Cloud would just have to remember him with that kiss.

"You seem down," a Turk said, leaning on a wall. Zack gasped and then sighed.

"Cissnei."

"You love her, don't you?" Cissnei asked, walking towards Zack.

"How'd you know?" Zack mumbled, watching her circle him.

"Just...took a crack at it. I mean, seeing from those hidden cameras at the beach..." Cissnei answered. Zack widened his eyes.

"Cloud didn't wreck those?"

"Didn't you know? After she destroyed those cameras they put in new ones. They need some sort of eye on her, you know. She is a criminal." Zack flinched at the harsh word people tagged her with. If only people knew her true purpose, maybe they wouldn't call her that...

"They don't tell me these things," Zack sighed, turning around.

"This is her last chance."

Zack turned his head to the side of his shoulder. "What are you talking about?"

"I mean, sure you kissed, but...now that I think about it, you never did really tell her how you love her." Zack looked down. "This is your last chance to tell her." Zack closed his eyes.

"But..."

"I turned off the cameras. I found some SOLDIER who are willing to take you to her if you need to. Go quickly, I can't keep them off for long."

Zack widened his eyes and looked up. "No way! You-" He looked around. "Cissnei?" But there was no sign of her. Zack smiled. "Thanks. I owe you one." And he ran quickly.

Cissnei stepped away from a dark shadow and lightly smiled. "It's my...return of a favor...to the world." And she watched him go.

* * *

A SOLDIER carried closed-eyed Cloud in his arms inside Don's building. Cloud's head was neatly rested in his chest, her bare feet gently dangling from his arms. Don stepped in front of him. "Bring her in. To my bedroom," Don ordered. The SOLDIER nodded once and followed.

The attendant at the desk widened her eyes and gasped. "That's-"

"I know." Don started to walk forward.

"But...a criminal inside Corneos Towers...?" the attendant asked hesitantly. "Won't that ruin our reputation?"

Don turned to her and smiled. "Having Cloud Strife in your business never ruins a reputation. No need to be jealous of her beauty." And Don walked away, leaving an angry but embarrassed attendant huffing at him. Don entered the meeting room and locked the door, seeing his expected guest sitting there in a chair, thinking.

"Tell me."

"What?" Rufus asked.

"I want to know if he's coming."

Rufus's expression turned into shock for a second, surprised that Don found out so quickly, and then went back to his smooth look. He simply laughed.

"You and I perfectly well no that if he senses his little girlfriend is in trouble by me, he'll cut my head off with no hesitation. Are you using me as _bait_? Because frankly, I don't like that."

"Oh, Don...how I always envied your brains."

"Do not try to change the subject."

"Truthfully, I am basically using you as bait," Rufus answered bluntly. Don narrowed his eyes. "But, not intentionally. You see, I'm waiting to see if he comes to rescue Cloud. I want to see his reaction. If my guess is correct and he reacts the way I think he will, then my hypothesis will be proven, and I can take action." Rufus smirked.

"Why don't you just kill him now?" Don asked.

"Because being only the son of Shinra, I need proof that it will effect our business if he stays alive. That's where you come in."

Don tapped his chin and smirked. "So you're asking me have sex with Cloud...but not for pleasurable reasons."

"Exactly."

"And what if he actually does come in and starts flinging his sword everywhere?"

"I'll try to act as soon as I can."

"And Cloud, what will we do with her after that?"

"You don't actually think I'm going to let her go, will you? Think about it, the biggest company known to man soon going to be mine, along with the most beautiful woman I've seen being my wife...can you see it?" Rufus laughed. Don raised his eyebrows, nodding in aggreement. "Soon my children will take over, and continue the Shinra generation! A domain that's fit to be mine."

Don smirked. "I'll go along with your plan."

Rufus smiled evilly.

"But...if all doesn't go right. This goes on your budget."

Rufus closed his eyes. "Very well then."

* * *

Zack stepped out of the helicopter. "Wait here," he told the SOLDIER, and he walked towards the surveillance grounds. "Cloud?" he called. No answer. It was pretty dark to see at night, but he had left his night vision goggles at home.

Zack searched the garden. "Cloud?"

Zack searched the beach. "Cloud..." he sang.

Zack searched the meditating/training room. "Cloud."

He knocked on Cloud's bedroom door. "Cloud, it's me, Zack. You in there?"

No answer.

He slowly opened the door and turned on the lights. It was like Chaos had personally slept in here and made his own hell hole. Everything was cracked or broken, even the bed being unraveled. It was a bit foggy in there, and dirt from someone's shoes showed on the floor.

Zack widened his eyes. "Oh no." He ran outside. "Oh hell no...FUCK!" he shouted, realizing what had just happened. He climbed in the helicopter. "Quick, where's the tracking device for our hostages?" Zack asked. A SOLDIER tossed the heavy device to him. "Does Cloud still have that tracker on her ankle?"

"We removed it, requested by Rufus."

Zack looked up. "When?"

"Last night."

"Did you see Cloud after that?"

"No."

Zack groaned. She couldn't be in Shinra's towers, can she? What if Rufus took her? But Rufus wouldn't take her to his place. That's the first place people would look and it would be too obvious, too known. Zack partially regretted that they had given Cloud more freedom.

The helicopter doors flew open. "Cloud's in Don Corneos's Tower. Don't ask questions. Just move," a Turk, Elena, said. All the Turks climbed in and strapped on their head pieces.

"You're...rebelling against Shinra?" Zack asked.

Reno smirked. "Well I don't see you complying to his rules either."

Zack smirked along with him. "I got you."

The SOLDIER started flipping switches everywhere. "Destination changed, heading for Corneos Towers."

* * *

"Alright, precious, let's see what you have to offer," Don said, removing his shirt and revealing his abs. Cloud was half awake now, but not enough to actually do anything. She murmured something and struggled to get up with all her current strength, but her body wouldn't let her.

"Ah, the SOLDIER were kind enough to remove your clothes." Don smirked and walked towards half naked Cloud, having only a bra and panty on. Cloud groaned lightly. "You look cute when you do that," Don whispered to her, getting really close to her face. Cloud slowly opened her eyes just enough to see who it was.

"If you don't argue, maybe you'll get out of here faster. Who knows, you'll probably get your strength back." Cloud opened her mouth, but words couldn't come out. She just closed her eyes again and lost her little sense of consciousness. Don smirked. "She is my little rag doll."

"DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!" Zack shouted, pointing his sword to Don's neck. Don managed to maneuver away from Cloud and facing Zack, sitting up without the sword touching him.

"It's about time you showed up. I wouldn't want to bang a girl like that anyway," Don laughed. Zack pushed the sword a little further in Don, causing a tiny scratch but blood starting to come out of it.

"What was that? I couldn't quite hear you," Zack mumbled, narrowing his eyes. Don pursed his lips.

"Who're your working with?"

"I work alone-"

"Tell me..." Zack slowly moved the sword down to Don's crotch. "Or I chop it off." Don couldn't help but gulp and look over at Cloud. Her worried face was gone and she just looked like she was sleeping. Don turned to Zack. "I don't believe you. You're just bluffing-"

Zack cut off Don's belt and pointed the sword at his crotch, closer to it this time. "Answer me."

Don sighed. "I'm-"

"Working with me." The door opened and in came a short-haired, blond guy in a beige suit.

Zack narrowed his eyes. "Rufus. I'm surprised you came alone."

Rufus smirked. "It doesn't hurt to have a little one on one sometimes." Rufus looked over at Cloud. "Besides, I have the perfect weapon."

Zack immediately stepped in front of her and held his sword out for any body who tried to approach him. "You won't even try it."

Rufus laughed. "Always one step ahead of the game."

Don pulled his pants up. "Sadly, not quite as ahead as you need to." Out of nowhere a bunch of SOLDIER stepped out of the shadow and pointed their gun to him. "Oh that's not fair. One against 1000. Give the boy a break. He's in blind love. He can't help himself," Don laughed.

"How...sad. You have my pity," Rufus agreed. Zack kept his guard up but looked around, a drop of sweat dripping out. "I always hated a bad ending." Rufus walked closer to Zack. "You see, I noticed how you weren't...focusing on your mission. In fact, you just got yourself involved in some deep...shit."

Zack didn't say anything. He slowly lowered his sword.

"Thought so." Rufus waled toward Cloud. "Hey, guess what. I'm going to make Cloud my wife, and you're going to die. I know, I know, it's...sad, kind of. Too bad Cloud won't get to wake up and see you ever again."

Zack clutched his hands into fists. He knew Rufus was trying to provoke him to do something he really didn't want to do.

"Don, look at this." Rufus stroked his hand down Cloud's arm. "When we get married, we'll be able to do so much more..."

That right there earned his a punch in the face.


	5. A Horrible Request

**As the story's plot thickens! And I'm probably really annoying you guys. Then again, that's what I'm best at doing. Teehee. :3**

_**You think we can go and ask Square to kindly shoot Rufus in in the ass over and over while Cloud and Zack watch and laugh? :) **_

_**-number1-FanofYAOI**_

**A: You get Cloud and Zack while I get the gun? ;)**

**Well, I had like 20 more new PMs but I already answered them to you, I think.? **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Cloud, you awake yet?" Zack asked quietly. Cloud moaned and slowly opened her eyes. She saw Zack, staring down to her. Cloud quickly sat up and noticed that she was on a beach. "Wait, what?" She clutched her head right after her words, feeling a rush of dizziness.

"Easy now, you just obtained consciousness," Zack informed.

"Why..." Cloud mumbled.

Zack looked down and walked away. "You and I...we're not supposed to be here."

"What are you talking about? I live here," Cloud laughed. The wind started to pick up, making her hair start to fly around her face.

"I...I managed to take you away from Rufus and Don...I brought you back here."

"Since when was I-" Cloud stopped herself. She suddenly remembered someone grabbing her in her room and then everything else was a blur. "Zack...what exactly...happened?" Zack didn't reply. He just stood there in front the ocean, almost looking like if he's considering to jump in there.

"Zack, don't play dumb," Cloud groaned, standing up and brushing her clothes Zack had put on her while she was asleep. She walked up to him and hugged him from his back, placing her head against it and swaying him. "Why do you seem so tense? We're away from everyone again."

"Cloud...I'm off the mission. I'm not allowed to see you again."

Cloud widened her eyes and stepped away from Zack.

"In fact..." Zack mumbled. Zack lost control of his knees and he bent down.

"What?" Cloud whispered.

"I...I don't want to..." Zack mumbled, looking at his hands. "How could they ask me to do such a thing?"

"Zack...what was the last thing you ate?" Cloud asked, stepping toward Zack with a smile. "Sure, they took you off the mission. Doesn't mean I can't see you." Cloud sat next to him and leaned her head against his shoulder. "No matter where they put you, I'll manage a way to see you. I promise."

"But...that's not it," Zack mumbled. He closed his eyes.

"Then what else? Rufus wants me to marry him or something? He only wishes."

A tear fell ot of Zack's eye. He didn't bother to brush it off.

"Zack, I'm not gonna let Rufus lay a hand on me. That...bastard only wants me because he looks at me in a superficial way. When you look at me, you see more than just the outside." Cloud wrapped her arms around him. "I don't plan on marrying him anytime soon."

_The more I hear her voice...the more sadness that overcomes in me..._Zack thought, another tear falling out of his eyes.

"Zack, what is it?" Cloud asked.

"In order of Shinra himself...he...he..." Zack started. Cloud looked at his face and saw Zack's face covered in tears. Cloud just sat there, lying her head against him, letting him cry it out.

* * *

"RUFUS!" Cloud shouted, running in the room toward him, in a casual khaki cargo and a t shirt.

"Hello lovely."

"Don't greet me with that fake ass smile. Why are you making Zack kill me?" Cloud asked, fire basically visible in her eyes. In front of Zack she may have been a sweet innocent woman but in front of anyone else, especially a person she hates, she was herself. She was Cloud Strife, what you would call...a criminal.

"I want to watch him suffer. I want to see his face when he realizes that he's the one that ended your life, the agony in his eyes..."

Cloud slapped Rufus hard across the face, causing a crack sound. Rufus stood there for a second, holding his cheek. Then he looked up, anger in his eyes, and grabbed Cloud's wrist. "You have no respect for people higher than you, do you? Someone ought to teach you manners. I'll do it personally myself!" Rufus punched Cloud's face, making her stumble backwards. "Not such a perfect face now, is it?"

Cloud ignored the burning in her now red cheek. "You bitch..."

"If you come and say sorry and agree to marry me, I'll end your death date and maybe even let Zack see you sometimes."

"I'm not worried about the fact that I'm going to get killed. Hell, I knew this day was coming. I'm just pissed that you're having Zack do it, you bastard! I'd rather DIE THAN MARRY YOU!" Cloud threw a vase at Rufus, too blinded by anger and love mixed together to really aim correctly.

It missed Rufus by an inch. Rufus smirked showing his teeth. "I know exactly what you are. Who can blame you, seeing how can you came from such a shitty place like the slums? You're worthless, a piece of shit. How can someone see potential in you?"

Cloud screamed and threw a mirror at him. Rufus dodged it, but pieces of glass flew to his face, causing slits of blood to form. "I hate it how you would toy with people's emotions like they're your dolls, and just laugh about it! Your not human. You have no heart, no sense of feeling whatsoever!"

Rufus started to laugh hysterically. "Here's the thing, _Cloud_! By tomorrow, I won't have to deal with your lip anymore! You know why? YOUR GOING TO _DIE_. By your own lovely little _ZACK!_ He's going to watch your _blood_ spill everywhere! He's going to _personally_ hand your_ head_, _TO ME! AND I'M JUST GOING TO LAUGH ABOUT IT!_"

Cloud widened her eyes, and went to her knees, realizing the truth. Poor Zack, going to have to stand there and slice up Cloud himself, listening to Rufus laugh. Rufus did it. He won. There was no way to change its fate.

"I want ot be able to talk to him before he kills me."

Rufus stopped laughing and looked at still Cloud.

"I want a blind fold, your SOLDIER as far away from me as possible, and I want you to promise me that you will erase Zack's memory of me and let him go home. That you won't touch him." Cloud kept staring at the floor, admitting her fate. Rufus smirked and closed his eyes.

"Very well then. If you really feel he'll be better off without remembering you, then so be it. And as for you..."

Two SOLDIER came out and dragged Cloud away from Rufus.

"In order for me to keep my deal, you'll get to talk to him before he kills you. But not tonight. That way you can't plot anything against me." Cloud didn't say anything and simply allowed the SOLDIER to take her where they were asked to, something she would never let someone do a couple months ago.

"You lost! The game is over! I have did it! I have proven that no one, can get in the affairs of Rufus Shinra and get away with it!" Rufus laughed. "And frankly, it feels good."

* * *

Zack sat in his bed, sword in his hand. He held it up and looked at his reflection. "You aren't the same guy you were before." Zack sighed and placed his forehead against it. "It was my fault. I let her get to me, and now she has to die." Zack looked at the sharpness of his sword.

"And you have to deal with her blood stains staining your sword for the rest of your life," Zack mumbled. He threw it across the floor.

"You messed up, big time." He screamed and looked at the ceiling. "What can I do to fix this, mom? Where are you when I need you? WHAT CAN I DO? ! ? !"

Zack laughed hysterically and looked down. "Who am I kidding? There's no way to avoid this." He looked at his hands. "First you kiss her now you kill her." He sighed and closed his eyes, running a hand through his hair. "And now you're talking to yourself..." he sighed.


	6. Death

**I know I make some pretty short chapters but, I want everything timed correctly so there's enough suspense and...all that other professional crap. **

**Anyway, here's the sad chapter I almost cried about while writing. I tried to make it like the Crisis Core ending and the Advent Children ending mixed together, but just a little edited. Because both endings I cried about. So I hope you like it. **

**Wait, not like it, it's sad. **

**I...hope you feel emotional...? **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The SOLDIER escorted Cloud into the Punishment Room, where SOLDIER either torture criminals or suspects to get something out of them, or kill them for disobeying Shinra. This time though, it was both. Zack was being tortured because he fell in love with the wrong person. His punishment? Kill his love.

Cloud was being killed for...well, disobeying everything. Laws, Shinra, Rufus, the Turks, destroying property, and then there's falling in love with the wrong person.

Before she entered the room, they put the blind fold on her like she asked, so she wouldn't have to see Zack. If Cloud saw Zack at least once, she would break down and wouldn't be able to hold her dignity. Zack stood there, refusing to make eye contact and just looking down.

Cloud wished she could talk to Zack just one more time to give him strength, but she wasn't allowed to make any sounds, or else its instant death from a thousand guns that shock you before you die, so you have a painful way down to the grave yard.

Rufus, following Cloud's requests, wasn't in the room. He was in a private room watching what was going on with a camera. If he needed to talk to them, he would have to talk in the microphone. If he needed to see them, he would have to press the Eject button and a machine would slowly and carefully send him down.

Also in Cloud's requests, the SOLDIER were in the room, bordering the walls with tons of SOLDIER watching, ready to fire if needed, but they were as far as possible. The SOLDIER tied up her hands and feet and they made her go on her knees.

Rufus laughed at the monitor, the SOLDIER behind him remaining silent. "It ends here, Zack. You reach your fate of disobeying orders now. You will finally learn your lesson." Rufus held the mic button. "Any time now Zack."

Zack took a deep breath and held his sword to his face, looking at his reflection. You have to do this, Zack thought. He slowly held the sword out in front of him. Cloud stood on her knees, blind fold over her eyes so she wouldn't have to see the pain in Zack's eyes. Cloud remained still to make it easier for Zack, but that didn't mean she wasn't scared.

Zack lifted his sword and started to pull downward when he saw a tear fall out of Cloud's blind fold. He stopped himself and Rufus widened his eyes as a sword clanged on the floor. Zack went to his knees next to her. "I can't. I'm sorry Rufus, but...I can't. I won't kill her. You win." Zack took off Cloud's blind fold and gasped at the bright mako eyes he revealed. Cloud lightly gasped.

"Zack...why are you-"

A bunch of guns immediately clicked and was pointed at them. Cloud talked.

"Hold your fire, men...I think I wanna play this little game," a voice called. A blond man came down with two SOLDIER next to him. The SOLDIER at the side slowly lowered their guns. "So...what's the big deal, Zack? You finally admit that you fell in love with my fiancee?" Rufus asked.

Zack glared at Rufus. "Yeah, I admit it. When I first saw her on my mission I fell in love with her. I was never hiding it in the first place. I just...held myself because I knew this would happen." Zack held Cloud in his hands. "I refuse to kill the woman I love." Cloud's eyes became watery.

"Killing Cloud is not an option. As SOLDIER it is your duty to do as your told. Your duty is to kill this girl," Rufus reminded.

"My duty is to help people's lives, not worsen them. All you do Rufus is make people's lives miserable. And so help me, shoot me if you feel like it. I'd rather die than face the scar of killing Cloud." Zack stood up. "Look at you! Your jealousy is blinding your common sense! She helped you! All she DID was help you! Because of her, your business is booming! And her repay is...is that you kill her...?" Zack said.

Rufus's face went red. "I won't have some weak low life SOLDIER tell me how to run my decisions. If you don't want to kill her? Fine. I won't spare any of your lives! SOLDIER? Kill them both." Zack whipped out his sword in front of him, standing in front of Cloud while all SOLDIER pointed their guns at them.

"STOP! YOU'RE MAKING A BIG MISTAKE!" a Turk ran inside, holding her badge. A bunch of other Turks ran up behind her and pointed their guns. "As order from President Shinra, you _cannot_ shoot at these two innocent civilians. Hold your fire!" The blond pointed her gun along with them at Rufus.

Elena talked into her walkie. "Tseng, we got 'em."

Rufus started out with a light chuckle, which eventually grew to a maniacal laugh. "Okay, you got me. I won't kill them. It's not like he _ordered_ you to arrest me!"

"No, but he said we had the right to...if you refuse to cooperate." Tseng walked in with two SOLDIER behind him. Cloud couldn't help but grin. "Tseng!" she exclaimed. The SOLDIER aligning the room didn't even point their guns at her for talking due to the excitement.

"SOLDIER, clear the room. Turks, confiscate any more weapons you find on the SOLDIER, and let's head out. Rufus, you follow." Tseng started to walk out and stopped. "_That's not an option._" And he continued to leave, everyone following behind him.

Zack helped Cloud up and grinned, pulling her into a tight hug. "I knew we would find a way out of this," he whispered to her. Cloud lightly smiled and hugged back. Rufus stood there. He _refused_ to lose the game. Not his own game. He _will_ win, and _that's_, not an option.

"So...you think it's over right? You think you're the winner?" Rufus mumbled.

Zack sighed and faced him. "No one won. Let's just call it a truce and end this." Zack extended his hand. Cloud shook her head and started to pull him back.

"Don't, Zack. You can't trust people like him."

Rufus smirked.

"He...he can turn any minute!" Cloud shouted, pulling Zack back but do to his body mass and muscular shape, she was failing.

Rufus reached for Zack's hand and pulled him into a hug. "The game's not over until there's a winner," he whispered in his ear. Zack widened his eyes. Cloud ran up toward him quickly. "ZACK! NO!"

But it was too late. Rufus had already stabbed the knife down Zack's back. He didn't say anything at first. He just released Zack and watched him collapse to the floor, clutching the slippery and bloddy knife. And then, when he realized what he did, how he had won, he slowly broke out into a grin, laughing maniacally again. He looked up and raised his arms. "THE GAME IS OVER! I HAVE WON!"

Cloud's knees gave out and she fell on her knees next to Zack. She broke out in tears as she leaned her head against Zack's non-moving chest. He was dead. That was supposed to be her. But instead he took her place. She knew he did that on purpose. To protect her. But...it didn't seem like the right thing.

Rufus smirked and dropped his knife. "No one will no it was me. They'll all blame it on the criminal. The woman who played man. It'll all go to you. And I won't have to see you ever again!" Rufus realized, grinning with evil happiness. Cloud took deep breaths and slowly pulled up Zack's sword, the cold metal touch reminding her of warm memories.

_"Your eyes..." Cloud mumbled. _

_"That's the power of mako! Here, wanna a closer look?" Zack asked, leaning toward her face. Both of them stared at each other, Cloud not realizing what she was doing. _

_"You're the best guard a girl could hope for." Cloud walked up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. _

If only she could hold him one more time. But she can't do that anymore. He's..._it's_...now an unmoving body. . It's now another victim who faced the price of being part of SOLDIER. He's...dead.

"You may be right about one thing...they'll put it all on the criminal, me. I'll end up dying anyway." Cloud slowly stood up, wobbling from the pain of reality. "But you're wrong about the other." Rufus stopped and raised an eyebrow. Wrong about what?

"You said the game isn't over until there's a winner." Cloud looked up and showed her now blood-stained face from resting on Zack. "Now it's my turn." Rufus nervously pulled out his gun from his pocket and shot. Cloud flinched at the sudden stinging pain on her left shoulder, but she willed herself to keep running. Rufus dropped the gun and started to run in fear. He forgot he was dealing with a professional used-to-be-SOLDIER/criminal/pissed off person.

"It's OVER!" Cloud shouted, and she stuck the long Fenrir sword into his back. Rufus didn't move. Cloud pulled out the sword with haste, partly mad that Rufus's blood got on such a pure sword, but lost that regret when she saw Rufus fall to the floor with a thud, his eyes permanently wide with fear and shock mixed together.

Cloud did it. She really ended it. Now it was time for her to die. She deserved to be at the side of Zack's grave.

* * *

"So you killed my son?" Shinra asked, his hands folded on his desk. Tseng stood behind her and the general sat next to her, sad that he was back here again, this time with a perfectly-aware Cloud. Cloud closed her eyes and looked down, feeling she didn't have to answer. All she was waiting for was her death sentence.

"Keep in mind Shinra that Rufus did disobey orders, and she was simply acting human and just reacting wit her reflexes. Let's say if the president of a different company came and stole your mako. What would you naturally do? Cry and let him run away?" Tseng asked. All of them knew it didn't need to be answered to know what Shinra would do.

Shinra sighed. "I have to admit, she may have been acting on her reflexes, but she did kill my son. He was my only son. And I can't lie and say I'm not feeling the pain of his death," Shinra mumbled, turning his chair around. The genral snapped his head up.

"If you feel the pain of your son's death, can't you try and feel the pain of Cloud's? Do you see what she was reacting on? What she was feeling at the time? With such a pain I would think no one can act clearly." The general stood up. "In fact, being Cloud actually has some morals, I bet if she had her mind under control and not her heart, she would of held her capability and let Rufus live. Can't you bounce back the favor?"

"Favor of what? Right now my son is sleeping underground-"

"So is Zack," Cloud mumbled. Everyone shut up after realizing she actually said something. Cloud opened her eyes but didn't look up. All that would lead to is eye contact. Shinra paused and took a deep breath. "I suppose both of our situations are alike, Cloud, which makes it hard for me to make my decision." Shinra glanced from the side of his shoulder at Cloud. He tried to look past the sorrow in Cloud's face, the tear that was now falling down...but he couldn't. She...she was a woman. What else can she do?

"Take her home."

Everyone gasped. Even Cloud looked up.

"She doesn't deserve to stay here and only have to face reality over and over." Shinra stood up and looked out the window. "Escort her back home. Just...don't let her back on Shinra grounds again. If she follows that request...I'll put aside all the penalties she's commited."

The general made a face full of pity. "President' Shinra..."

"Please. I don't want to talk about it," he said, a tear falling out of his eye as well.

Cloud made the same face full of pity, but didn't dare open her mouth. Two SOLDIER helped her up the chair and escorted her out, Cloud taking second glances back at Shinra. This was the first time anyone has witnessed Shinra, the mighty and powerful Shinra who only cared about the progress of his company who never dared to show sympathy the way he did now...cry.

Reno continued to direct the helicopter, kind of annoyed at the silence. He peeked over at the back, where Cloud was sitting, this time not tied up, but staring out a window. Reno smirked. "Sassy mouth gone's silent. What the hell happened to our favorite criminal? Is there something I missed?"

Cloud just blinked slowly, not in the mood to discuss it.

* * *

Everyone waved at Cloud as she stepped off the helicopter, but she simply stared as they rode away. It's been a long time since she left Shinra grounds. At first she didn't know what to do. She had no family. She had no friends. She was alone again. She had to be old strong Cloud.

_But you can't fly until you were given a chance to fall_...Cloud thought sadly. And she was quite well given the chance to fall...but her wings weren't working with her. It was gonna be hard to gain that control she used to have, that carefree strong warrior, but she would have to work on it eventually. She knew Zack would want her too.

"Zack," she mumbled numbly. And she walked forward toward her empty house.

She dropped all of her bags and looked around. It hasn't changed at all. Even the housemaid has been cleaning it up frequently even though she knew Cloud would probably never come back. She sighed. She never realized how much people actually care about her. That housemaid had hope. She believed she would come back.

Cloud ran her hand across the counters and lifted it toward her face. She squinted ofr what she was looking for but saw none. No dust whatsoever.

Cloud sighed and trudged toward her familiar room. But when she opened the door, a bright light flashed on her face. She squinted and held her hand to shield her eyes. When she saw what was inside the light, she widened her eyes, a smile, no, grin creeping up her face.

"Cloud."

_*cue Game Over music from FF7*_

**The...End. :)**


End file.
